Vehicles, such as pickup trucks often have a sliding glass panel at the rear of the cab. An open sliding glass panel typically permits water to enter the cab interior compartment, whether entering through the window opening or by running down the glass panel into the compartment. Water that has entered the interior compartment must be directed outside of the cab, without creating objectionable road noise or wind noise in the interior compartment.